Final Fantasy Wrestling: Ragnorak
by Reaper-Devil'sRebirth
Summary: Sequel to FFW. Rated T for language and violence. part 2. Completed
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

"Bodies" by Drowning Pool plays as the camera pans from the audience to the commentators. 

Tazz: Welcome to another episode of Final Fantasy Wrestling, I am here with Jim Ross and Jonathan Coachman

J.R.: Tonight we have a FFW World Championship match between Cloud and Tidus

Coach: But before that is a grudge match between Yuffie and Quistis

J.R.: Also if Yuffie wins the match she gets a shot for the Intercontinental title

Tazz: That is if Zell doesn't interfere

Coach: We'll just have to see later tonight

Tazz: I am going to finally enjoy this show with King and Micheal Cole not here tonight

* * *

Todd: I am here with the new FFW World Champion, Cloud, tell me, why were you late to the match 

Cloud: When i got out of the airportI noticed my limo wasn't there, so I had to take the cab

Ifrit: So, was the ride fun, I didn't know what you would do when I cancelled your limo

Cloud: I should have known it was you, Ifrit

Ifrit: Because of you I lost that match

Cloud: Well, from what I saw you were getting your ass kicked, I mean look at how heavily bandaged your shoulder is

Ifrit: I still could've won even if I was bleeding to death

Cloud: How about we make it official, next week a First Blood Match

Ifrit: Your blood is going to taste so good when I cut you open

* * *

J.R.: That was intense 

Coach: But on the other subject we have a match planned for next week

J.R.: Let's get on to our first match of the day

"Numb" by Linkin Park plays as Ed And Sabin walk to the ring

Lilian: Being accompanied to the ring by Sabin, Edgar

"Walk This Way" by Aerosmith plays as Zidane and Aldebert approach the ring

Lilian: And his opponent, one half the Tag Team Champions, accompanied to the ring by Aldebert, Zidane

Ed is quick to start the match as Zi climbs into the ring. Still furious about the loss last week he started taking out his aggression on Zi with several chops at the turnbuckle. Zi then dodged a fourth chop and threw Ed into the corner followed by his own chops. Ed shoves Zi to the ground and quickly jumps up the turnbuckle to launch a Cross Body slam. But Zi moved at the last second with Ed slamming face down into the mat. Zi took the oppurtunity to pin Ed.

Hebner: 1,2

Ed quickly rolled Zi into a cradle pin, holding the ropes without being noticed by the ref.

Hebner: 1,2,3

Lilian: the winner of this match, Edgar

Ed and Sabin leave quickly to surprised looks on their opponents faces.

Tazz: I can't believe the ref didn't notice Ed holding on to the rope

Coach: Well, what's done is done, and Edgar won the match

J.R.: Nonetheless, we will continue next

* * *

Ed, Sabin: Final Fantasy 6

Zidane, Aldebert: Final Fantasy 9

Cloud: Final Fantasy 7

Ifrit: Multiple Final Fantasy parts

Looking forward to your reviews


	2. The Grudge Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

Tazz: We are back and ready for action 

Lilian: This match is a number 1 contenders match for the FFW Intercontinental title.

"Shout 2000" by Disturbed plays as Quistis and Zell walk to the ring

Lilian: The first contender accompanied-

Lilian is cut off as Yuffie runsdown and hits Zell with a chair. Quistis tries to rescue her boyfriend but also gets hit by the chair. Yuffie continues to assault Zell and Quistis before throwing Quistis into the ring and pinning her.

Hebner: 1,2,3

Tazz: Those two deserved what they got, now Yuffie gets a chance to win the title

Coach: But that doesn't change the fact that Yuffie cheated

J.R.: I noticed there sure is alot of cheating in the FFW

Tazz: This is the FF-freakin-W, where anything can happen

Coach: You got that right

* * *

The cameraman happens to catch Tidus and Cloud running in to each other. 

Cloud: Well, if it isn't my opponent for tonight

Tidus: Just know that I will walk out of this arena the new FFW World Champion

Cloud: We'll just have to see

Tidus: Besides what happens tonght, good luck in your First Blood match next week

Cloud: Thanks

* * *

J.R.: A casual run-in between two good friends 

Coach: For all we know, they may not be friends after tonight

Tazz: We will find out tonight, with our first ever title defense match

Coach: It's gonna be off the hook

Tazz: What the hell, did you just quote me

Coach: Sorry, meant to say it's gonna be wild

Tazz: Yeah, thats what I thought

J.R.: Sissy

Coach: Shut up

* * *

Yuffie, Cloud: Final Fantasy 7 

Zell, Quistis: Final Fantasy 8

Tidus: Final Fantasy 10

Looking forward to your reviews


	3. Funaki's Dinnerview

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

"Right Now" by Korn plays as GM Cid makes his way to the ring 

Cid: I would like to take this moment to thank you, the viewers, for making Final Fantasy Wrestling one of the fastest growing wrestling shows, so I have a treat for you all, for anyone who is watching, tell me your dream match and I'll try my best to make it happen. Hope you enjoy the rest of the show

* * *

_(note: I'm really talking to the readers, so when you review, tell me a match you would like to see and I'll work it into the storylines)_

_

* * *

_

Tazz: That will be awesome, that could mean end to some friendships

Coach: But I can't wait till next week for the First Blood match

Tazz: It's gonna be off the hook

Coach: Why do you get to have a catchphrase and I don't

Tazz: It's all up to the writer of FFW

Coach: Damn this

J.R.: Damn this?

Tazz: ha-ha-ha

"Sugar" by Trick Daddy plays as Irvine approaches the ring

Irvine: Last week I was screwed out of that Hardcore title match, and this week I am not asking, I am demanding retribution. I want Kihmari to get his ass out to this ring

"Firefly" by Breaking Benjamin began playing as Cecil walked out to the stage holding a mic

Cecil: Why do you think you deserve the title when you lost the match last week

Irvine: I didn't lose, I was cheated

Cecil: Whatever helps you sleep at night

Irvine: You want a piece of me

Cecil: I'd kick your sorry ass if we had a match tonight

"Right Now" started playing as GM Cid came out of the back

Cid: How about we make this match official

Irvine: Hell yeah

Cecil: Sure

Cid: Then you two will face off in an Iron Man match next week, the winner becomes the number one contender for the FFW Hardcore Championship

Irvine: I like that

* * *

Funaki: I am Funaki, FFW's number one announcer, and I am talking to Yuffie, tell me, are you excited about your match next week

Yuffie: Yeah, I'll finally get a fair title match

Funaki: But you are girl, and he Big man

Yuffie: It doesn't matter, I'll find a way to beat him, and then I'll win the Intercontinental Championship

Funaki: I believe in you

Yuffie: Oh thanks Funaki, you know you look kinda cute up close, you wanna go out for dinner

Funaki: Dinner I like

* * *

Coach: That lucky bastard

J.R.: tag team action, next

* * *

Yuffie: Final Fantasy 7

Irvine: Final Fantasy 8

Cecil: Final Fantasy 4

Looking forward to your reviews


	4. Tag Team Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

"Feel Good, Inc" by Gorillaz plays as Luzzu and Gatta walk to the ring 

Lilian: Introducing first, Gatta and Luzzu

"Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie plays while Kiros and Ward enter the ring

Lilian: And their opponents, Kiros and Ward

Tazz: Who ever wins this match could go all the way to Tag Team Champions

Coach: Let's watch the match and see

Kiros and Gatta start the match with Kiros launching several clotheslines but is countered by a dropkick to the knee by Gatta. Gatta then goes to work on Kiros knee applying pressure to it with a modified leg lock. Kiros uses all his strength to roll over to his corner to tag the waiting hand of Ward. Ward then drops a couple of elbows to the head of Gatta. He releases the hold only to be stomped by his opponents. Luzzu runs out of his corner to aid his partner but is outnumbered by the two wrestlers and soon thrown out the ring. Kiros and Ward then finished off Gatta with a double suplex and a Frog Splash pin from Ward.

Hebner: 1,2,3

Lilian: Here is the winners of this match, Kiros and Ward

Coach: Woohoo, that was great tag team action

Tazz: That win makes them number one contenders for the FFW Tag Team Championship

Coach: Next week they will face off against Zidane and Aldebert

Tazz: It's gonna be awesome

J.R.: What's wrong Tazz, you look a little bored, and you aren't making your usual remarks

Tazz: No i'm not bored, I'm ok, just enjoying the show

Coach: I know what it is, you miss King and Micheal

Tazz: Hell no I don't

Coach: Whatever you say

Tazz: Shut up before I kick your ass

Coach: Wow, getting defensive

J.R.: We better take a commercial break before something bad happens

* * *

Kiros, Ward: Final Fantasy 8

Luzzu, Gatta: Final Fantasy 10

Looking forward to your reviews


	5. Summoner's Sanctum

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

"Naughty Girl" by Beyonce plays as Yuna walks down to a ring containing a couch and a suspended t.v. moniter. 

Yuna: Welcome to the first ever episode of "Summoner's Sanctum", I am your host Yuna, and I introduce you to the first guest of my show, Rinoa

"Lady" by Lenny Kravitz plays as Rinoa makes her way to the ring

Rinoa: Thank you for having me on your show

Yuna It is my honor, but can you answer me one question

Rinoa: what is it

Yuna: How do you feel about the match you lost last week

Rinoa: I think Rikku won it fair and square

Yuna: But aren't you upset that GM Cid changed the match without warning

Rinoa: All it did was make the match more challenging, and I love challenges

"Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani began playing as Shiva showed up on the stage

Shiva: If you love challenges, then how about I challenge you to a match tonite

Rinoa: Sure, what kinda match will it be

Shiva: How about a Bra and Panty match

Rinoa: You got yourself a match

Yuna: How about you two have the match now on the "Summoner's Sanctum"

Shiva: I'd love to

Shiva starts approaching the ring when "Right Now" began to play

GM Cid: There will be no match at this time, at least not during this stupid "Summoner's Sanctum"

Yuna: What, are you scared that my show will top your ratings with this match

Cid: No, it's because I don't like wrestlers thinking that they can make their own matches

Yuna: I can on my own show

Cid: Wrong, this is not your show, this is my show

Suddenly Vince's theme song came on as the chairman himself came out to address the problem

Vince: You both are wrong, as I am the chairman of the FFW, I decide what happens, and I decide that the match will go on, during the "Summoner's Sanctum", next week

Cid: But sir, you can't

Vince: Shut the hell up, I can and I just did, now you better not decide to abuse your power, or your FIRED

Cid: Sorry sir

Yuna: Thank you Mr. Mcmahon

Vince: No problem, darling

* * *

Tazz: What! Did you guys just hear that, did Vince just call her darling 

Coach: Well, he can and he just did

J.R.: Tune in next week, cause the Bra and Panty match will be on the "Summoner's Sanctum"

Tazz: But later tonight, the FFW World Championship Match, See Coach, I'm enjoying myself

Coach: Yeah, yeah

* * *

Yuna: Final Fantasy 10 & 10-2 

Rinoa: Final Fantasy 8

Shiva: Multiple Final Fantasy parts

I hope you all are enjoying the show. Let me what you think about Cid becoming the Eric Bischoff of the FFW

Looking forward to your reviews


	6. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

Coach: Next week is gonna be as big as today's show, with a First Blood match between Cloud and Ifrit

Tazz: And don't forget the Bra and Panty match, Rinoa versus Shiva

J.R.: And tonight isn'y over yet, we got an FFW World Championship between two friends, Tidus and Cloud, who knows what will happen to their friendship after tonight's match

Tazz: We'll just have to see

"Happy?" by Mudvayne plays as Seifer approaches the ring

Seifer: As all you know, I am the FFW Villian Champion, and it barely took any work to get it, but I just got word from Cid that I will be defending my title against Seymour next week, so I decided to challeng him to a match tonight to see if he has what it takes to beat me, and if he loses, hegives up his contendership for the title, what do you say Seymour

"Along The Way" by Mushroomhead plays as Seymour enters the ring

Seymour: I accept

Seifer: I accept, is that all your gonna say, no false promises to win the title, no brags about how your gonna beat me next week

Seymour: "I accept" says it all

Seifer runs over the Seymour, cheapshotting him, and then continues to mudhole stomp him into the corner before launching a bronco buster. seymour however uses his size advantage to left Seifer and landing a massive powerbomb followed by a pin

Hebner: 1,2,3

Seymour walks up to the entrance stage holding a mic and says to a motionless Seifer

Seymour:AsI said, "I accept" says it all

Coach: Well, looks like there is going to be a title matchup for the FFW Villian Championshipnext week

Tazz: That's gonna be off the hook

Coach: Have you thought of coming up with a different catchphrase

Tazz: Why, I like this one, Off the hook

Coach: I don't care, just whatever you like

Tazz: Your jealous just cause you don't got a catchphrase

J.R.: I think he has one, I like kissing J.R.'s ass

Tazz: HA-HA-HA, That one was great

Coach: Your lucky Tazz is sitting between us, or else I would beKICKING your ass

J.R.: Bring it on

Tazz: Hey now, settle down you two

Coach.: Next week, you and me in a No Holds Barred match

J.R.: But I'm not a wrestler, I can't have a match

Coach: How about we talk to Cid about it

Tazz: How about I smack you both upside your heads, damn why do I always end up with the fighters

* * *

Seifer: Final Fantasy 8

Seymour: Final Fantasy 10

Looking forward to your reviews


	7. An Interferred Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

J.R.: And we are back and about to start our final match 

Coach: I am so excited I can't hardly sit straight

Tazz: Well you'll have to because here we go

"Last Resort" by Papa Roach starts up as Cloud makes his way to the ring

Lilian: This match is for the FFW World Championship,announcing first, the FFW World Champion, Cloud

"Set It Off" by P.O.D. plays while Tidus enters the ring

Lilian: And his opponent, Tidus

Just as the two opponents were about to start the match, Ifrit runs out to the ring alongside Squall and assaulted Cloud and Tidus before tossing both of them out of the ring

Ifrit: We were cheated out of that title match last week because someone decided to show up late

Squall: GM Cid, We demand a rematch for the FFW World Championship

"Right Now" Began as Cid came out to the stage

Cid: I feel that you are right, So we will make it a 6-man over the top rope Battle Royal next week, but now a HardcoreTag match

Cid barely finished his sentence as both Cloud and Tidus entered the with chairs and struck both their opponents while they had their backs turned. The two team mates then attempted a dual pin

Hebner: 1,2,3

Lilian: And the winners of this Hardcore Tag match, Cloud and Tidus

Coach: Not only what a match, but what an announcement

J.R.: A 6-man over the top rope Battle Royal next week for the FFW World Championship

Coach: I just wonder who the other two men will be

J.R.: We'll see next week

Tazz: This has been one hell of a night and we hope to see you all next week, thanks for tuning in

* * *

Squall: Final Fantasy 8 

Cloud: Final Fantasy 9

Tidus: Final Fantasy 10

Ifrit: Multiple Final Fantasy parts

I hope you all are enjoying Final Fantasy Wrestling, Please leave your reviews and your dream matches so I can start up next week's show


End file.
